1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fuel control mechanisms in general and more particularly to those which have carburetor linkages that may be optionally rendered inoperative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to couple the accelerator pedal to an engine and carburetor through a series of mechanical links and cranks. Some incorporate devices for optionally fixing the linkage to provide for maintenance of constant vehicle speed or constant engine RPM. Other linkages include lost motion devices to accomplish proper timing of the opening and closing of certain carburetor components.